Herbology test
by bri-themusicmasta
Summary: what happens when you mix a studying Hermione and a Ron who can't sleep?


Ron and Hermione make out

* takes place in the common room; really late; Hermione is studying*

**Hermione pov**

_Oh man! It's so late. I must have been studying for hours. Ugh, Bloody Herbology test! I think I'm the only one up...*_footsteps on stairs*_apparently not...who could that be..._

**Ron pov**

_Wow it's late. I can't sleep. Everyone is asleep except me...maybe Hermione is still 's probably in the common room studying for that Herbology test we have tomorrow, that I forgot about. Darn, I forgot to study, again...maybe I can study with her. And then I can make a move on her..._

I start to walk downstairs to the common room to see if Hermione is there.

**Hermione pov**

I hear some one start to come down the steps. I get up off the couch and wait at the bottom. I wait only to see my long-time crush Ronald Weasly.

_What is he doing up this late at night?_

**Ron pov**

I'm not surprised when I see Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. I stop halfway down.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hi Ron."

_AKWARD SILENCE_

"Well, I'll uh just be going to sleep now." Hermione says with a smile as she clutches her books and starts up the stairs.

"Wait.." I stop her, " Can you help me?" I spit out.

**Hermione pov**

"Wait...Can you help me?" He asks me.

_Ugh, what do I say? Ok, just ask him what it is he needs._

"What do you need help with?"

"Uh, you know that Herbology test we have tomorrow?"

_Oh great, he wants me to be his study buddy. Ok think Hermione. Maybe if I help him, he'll finally make a move. _

"You want me to help you study, don't you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

He nods meekly.

"Ok, fine." I say as though I regret it but trust me, I don't.

**Ron pov**

_Yay! she agreed to help me! Now is so my chance to make a move._

She walks over to the couch and puts her Herbology book on the table. I'm still standing on the stairs. She motions me over. I sit next to her.

**Hermione pov**

_Omg he's sitting so close to me!_

"Ok, let's get started!" I say. I open up my book and flip to the chapter we are going to be tested on.

I start rambling on about the first page but I'm not completely focused. I'm so distracted by Ron. He looks so cute when he stares seriously at the book even though we both know he doesn't understand anything.

I find myself stopping and staring at him. A few seconds after I stop, he looks at me. I wipe the stupid grin off my face and stare at my shoes.

**Ron pov**

Hermione starts talking about who-knows-what, so I just stare at the book trying to understand what she's saying. Then she stops. I look up at her. She's looking at me with a weird smile. Then she suddenly comes back to reality and stares at the floor. I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asks

"Oh, nothing."

"What? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's what you just did"

"What?"

"Just now when you stopped talking." I saw her cheeks flush

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She stutters

"When I looked at you, you looked away."

"So?"

**Hermione pov**

" So?" I ask. _He's getting suspicious...just play it cool._

"So, that means you like me." He says,facing me with a smirk.

"What? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of!" I stare directly at him, hoping he'll believe that.

"So, that's a yes?" He moves closer._Omg our faces are so close together! I think we're going to kiss!_

**Ron's pov**

"So, that's a yes?" I move closer to her. I just want to kiss her so bad. I can't wait to call her mine.

I take action. I can't wait any longer. I decide to tease her a little before actually kissing her.

I grab her waist. I pull her really close to me. I stare into her amazing eyes. I stare at her lips while biting mine. I stare back at her eyes.

**Hermione pov**

He grabs my waist and pulls me closer. He stares at my eyes, then my lips, then back at ,my eyes. _He's teasing me. _

I can't take it any longer. I whisper, "Oh, just kiss me already."

**Ron pov**

Just then Hermione whispers, "Oh, just kiss me already." I do as I'm told.

I gently grab her face. I close my eyes and slowly lean in. She does the same. Our lips brush together. I deepen the kiss and our lips move in sync. Her lips are so soft. I put my hands around her waist.

**Hermione pov**

When he puts his hands around my waist, I sigh into the kiss. I wrap my hands around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. His lips are soft, but hungry. He swipes his tongue against my lip me to moan. He slowly ventures his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth.

**Ron pov**

We continue to kiss for a while and then break apart, our foreheads touching.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask

"I thought you'd never ask"

"So, that's a yes?" I smirk

"Yes" she smile and kisses me again.

I love studying for Herbology.


End file.
